


Something in Her Smile

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-02
Updated: 2001-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer and Notes: I was just looking around, I didn't touch anything, the broken vase isn't my fault….oh, wait, wrong disclaimer. Not mine (though I'll claim Nina Williams if no one else does) and no profit made. Rated NC-17 for f/f sex.</p><p>This one's for Dragon, who said, "Why not?" when I said I'd never written f/f before.... :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something in Her Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer and Notes: I was just looking around, I didn't touch anything, the broken vase isn't my fault….oh, wait, wrong disclaimer. Not mine (though I'll claim Nina Williams if no one else does) and no profit made. Rated NC-17 for f/f sex.
> 
> This one's for Dragon, who said, "Why not?" when I said I'd never written f/f before.... :-)

_1883  
Somewhere in the western U.S._

A look was all it took. One look, and an understanding smile, and Nina felt desire rush through her. In the years to follow, Nina knew she'd never react quite like that to anyone else. For now, though, all she could think of was how she shouldn't be feeling this way towards the woman who'd befriended her three months before, who'd given her sanctuary and her introduction to the circus. Unconsciously, she pressed a hand to her breast and blinked as she stared at Amanda. Swallowing hard, she tried for an even tone as she asked, “Do you like the way I look in this dress?”

Amanda's smile widened. “Absolutely gorgeous,” she told her, stepping closer to the younger, shorter immortal. “I'm glad it fits you.” Gently, she lifted Nina's hand and kissed the palm of it. The touch sent shivers through the golden-skinned woman. 

“Amanda?” Nina asked hesitantly when Amanda continued to look at her hungrily. “I don't understand what I'm feeling. I want to kiss you, but I know you're with Flynn.”

The other woman chuckled softly. “Not right now, darling," she corrected gently, "I'm with you.” She closed the distance between them, and then laid her hand against the left side of Nina's face. Automatically, Nina reached up to start to pull it away, but something in Amanda's expression stopped her. “There are no strings between him and me, and love, no matter what form it takes, is never a sin.” Amanda paused, searching Nina's eyes, then bent her head forward to press a kiss against the younger woman's lips. Slowly but thoroughly, Amanda kissed her. Nina's breath was faster by the time Amanda pulled back to ask, “Does that feel wrong?”

Nina shook her head as a rush of pink stained her cheeks. “No,” she whispered as her heart thumped erratically. 

“Then let me show you how this can be.” Amanda smiled. 

Her lips came coaxingly down on Nina's as her arms circled the other woman's waist. For a moment, Nina didn't respond, but Amanda continued to kiss her tenderly, silently persuading. Feeling her resistance, Amanda pulled back. “It's okay, Nina. If you don't want this, I'll stop.”

 _How could something as simple as a kiss feel this way?_  Nina wondered. Some part of her was shocked she could feel desire for another woman, but the majority of her was singing praise that it felt so good. Gazing into Amanda's eyes, she knew she didn't want it to end, and that Amanda wouldn't force her if she did. “I like this,” Nina told her, and saw relief flash through her friend's eyes.

Standing on tiptoe, Nina kissed Amanda back. Kissing her was different from anyone Nina had ever kissed, and she knew definitely that a man wasn't kissing her. Amanda's lips were soft but insistent as their kissing continued. Nina inhaled sharply and whimpered as Amanda pressed her tongue against her lips, deepening the kiss. Every nerve in Nina's body was highly aware of the woman who held her, and that awareness only served to heighten Nina's instinctive responses.

The barely-buttoned dress Nina had been trying on fell to the floor with the deft touch of Amanda's hands. The sudden chill hardened Nina's nipples, but her lover didn't leave her cold for long. The warmth of Amanda's mouth, tongue, and hands quickly heated Nina's blood and made her head spin. 

Through the haze of desire, Nina felt Amanda inexorably moving her backward towards the bed. Recognizing the steps as the dance Amanda had taught her a few days before, Nina started to chuckle.

Amanda paused to flash Nina a wicked grin before dipping her onto the bed. Nina's breath left her with the sudden impact, and her laughter died as she read the intense expression on the older woman's face. "Amanda?" Nina asked with unexpected nervousness.

Slowly, Amanda pulled off the chemise she'd been wearing, then tossed it aside. She let Nina study her a moment before joining her in the bed. "Never be afraid to feel, Nina," Amanda told her just before she kissed her reassuringly. "Take your love where you can find it, and enjoy it while you can."

The serious tone worried Nina, but Amanda didn't let her dwell on it for long. Taking her hand, Amanda placed it on her breast as she shifted closer to her. Nina inhaled sharply as the touch registered, and looked into Amanda's eyes. She felt as though she was taking an irretrievable step, but it felt so right she didn't feel good about stopping. 

Amanda's head dipped lower. Her mouth captured Nina's right nipple as the fingers of her left hand flickered over Nina's other nipple. Nina gasped at the contact, then arched helplessly as Amanda's tongue laved her nipple, teasing it into a peak. Desire shot through the younger woman, but it felt strange, confusing, and not at all what she'd felt when she'd been with a man. Instinctively, Nina stiffened.

“Don't be afraid,” Amanda whispered.

“I'm not,” Nina said, and realized it was true. She took a deep breath and looked into her friend's – no, her  _lover's_  eyes.   _Why, she's nervous_ , Nina observed with a start. With a hint of a wicked smile, she dared challenge, “Are you?”

The older woman chuckled softly and then kissed her deeply until Nina forgot the question. Amanda's knowing hands and mouth soon explored every inch of Nina's skin, including places Nina hadn't thought could be stimulated that way, sensitizing it forever to her touch. Curiosity and a need to give what she'd received had Nina mimicking Amanda's motions until both women were breathless and trembling. Still, Amanda had yet more to show her, and just when Nina thought she couldn't go any higher, Amanda took her there. She'd never known pleasure could be like this, had never dreamed she could be stroked and licked to such bliss. Lying in Amanda's arms afterwards, Nina thought she'd never again feel such ecstasy, but such was her innocence.

* * *

_Present day  
Las Vegas_

“Nina?” At the sound of her name, she turned, still clutching the dress she'd unearthed in the old trunk.

Amanda stepped into the room, her usual welcoming smile turning wicked as she recognized the dress. “Lovely dress, darling, but I don't think you're getting married in that one.”

“No,” Nina acknowledged with a small chuckle. Then she looked at her old lover and set the dress aside. Closing the distance between them, she placed a soft kiss on Amanda's lips, indulging ever so briefly in the complex attraction that had never faded. Then she stepped back. “Thank you.”

Amused, Amanda returned, “Darling, it was a pleasure.” A quick glance assessed Nina's measure before the older immortal added, “One I'd repeat if you weren't otherwise engaged. Now come on. Your fiancé's waiting for you downstairs.”

Nina nodded, yet still she lingered as a thought abruptly crossed her mind. “Amanda?”

“What, darling?”

“Do you have any regrets?”

For a moment, Amanda's eyes darkened and her expression turned serious. “You're not one of them, Nina. I've never regretted loving you.”

Nina smiled as the sudden surge of doubt faded. “Nor I,” she said firmly before turning to pick up the photo album she'd originally came to fetch from the old trunk.


End file.
